The Night Before
by urbanbuttmonkey
Summary: NOT YAOI! sazh takes snow out for drinks the night before snow is set to get married. one-shot.


` Sazh tossed twenty gil onto the counter.

"Can we get two of the house specials?" snow asked while the older man grabbed the Gil that had scattered. Tomorrow was the biggest day of his entire life. After helping save the world and nearly dying he had finally gotten lightning's blessing to marry Serah. Tonight Sazh had decided to take to self-proclaimed hero for drinks before the big day.

"Well at least they have good drinks here." Sazh said as he grabbed the drink from the bar tender. He downed it in one drink and set the glass down.

"So hero where to you plan on taking your bride after you tie the knot?" Sazh asked as he grabbed a few peanuts from the basket to his right. Snow took a small drink and sat the glass down.

"Well I mean this is gran pulse so anywhere we pick is going to be an adventure." Snow answered with a small hint of humor in his voice. Sazh nodded slowly and cracked a peanut.

"Well kid the most important thing is both of ya bein happy." Sazh said wile cracking more peanuts. Snow nodded and continued flipping mindlessly through the bars drink menu. Sazh's small chocobo fluttered down to the bar and plucked a peanut from Sazh's fingers.

"I'm nervous Sazh. I've never really had a commitment this big before and if I screw this up sis will kill me for real." Snow said finally. Sazh choked on a peanut and then began to laugh.

"You're about to say you love someone until the end of existence and you're more worried about her sister killing you?" Sazh asked trying to breath. The bartender came up and refilled both glasses on the counter.

"You really should focus on the girl your marrying and not the sister." The bartender told snow while she wiped up the moisture from the bar. Snow downed his drink and picked up the menu again. Sazh finally regained his composure and down his drink.

"You know I think this guy needs something a bit stronger to get his brain working. Lemme get us a round of vodka." Sazh said. Snow glanced over at his friend with a skeptical look.

"Hitting it hard early aren't we?" he asked with an amused tone. Sazh's chocobo flew around snow's head a few times and then landed back in its bed of hair. Sazh shrugged.

"Little guy doesn't think so." Sazh laughed while he raised his drink. "And to a long and happy marriage." Snow raised his drink, took a deep breath and downed the shot. The drink burned as it made its way down through snow.

"I guess we can't be here too long ya know, we've got last minute things to do plus we left hope alone in the house with lightning and serah." Snow said with a look of amusement on his face. The two men laughed and decided on one more round of drinks.

"It's a special night so let's get a round of your best spiced rum." Sazh said while he dug out the Gil to pay for the drinks. The bartender shifted bottles out of the way and stuck her arm into the very back of the cabinet. The bottle of spiced rum looked very old and had to have been made a long time before the fall of cocoon.

"Before we take this drink kid, just remember these are the times you're gonna remember for the rest of your life so, Always keep 'em in your heart because without your memories you equal nothin' and your life is empty." Sazh finally finished talking when his drink was ready. Snow sat contemplating the speech Sazh had just given. Sazh seemed like an infinite well of wisdom when it came to relationships. He certainly knew a whole lot more than snow did. If serah wasn't a fun and kind hearted person snow would have more than likely been out on his ass a long time ago.

"Well, to marriage." Snow said finally after he finished thinking. Sazh raised his glass and both men downed the shots of rum. Sazh paid the bill and he, along with snow, walked out of the bar.

"I hope those girls haven't killed hope." Snow laughed as he began his assent up the giant hill towards home.

"I know he's a strong kid and all but I don't think he could survive much longer alone with those two." Sazh laughed back. He would have brought hope along but lightning had him doing something and he wasn't about to get under her skin the day before she had to put on a dress. The hill up to lightning's house was seemed a whole lot bigger going up it than it did coming down to Sazh. The hill wasn't the only thing on Sazh's mind. He hoped his talk had helped calm snow's nerves about marriage a bit. It wasn't the end of all fun and games but snow had to slow down a bit on his antics to survive in marriage. Sazh laughed a bit and looked up to make sure snow hadn't heard. Snow had been right about one thing, if he screwed up now lightning would make sure he didn't see the sun again in his life time. Only time and a few right hooks from lightning would tell if snow was really ready to commit to Serah for eternity and… Sazh prayed the kid was ready for it all…


End file.
